sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchcraft
Witchcraft is the practice of magic, mainly practiced by Witches and warlocks, that widely means practice of, and belief in, magical skills and abilities that are able to be exercised individually, by designed groups, or by people with the esoteric secret knowledge. Description This type of magic encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the practitioner, some witches draw their powers from nature and others from the moon, fire, blood, the stars, the sun and even the cosmos itself. Witches and warlocks can strengthen their magic by ingesting Moonflower, or Jimsonweed. Magic Powers * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. * Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting magical potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Telekinesis: The ability to move and manipulate objects with the mind without physical contact with them. Witches can also generate telekinetic shields and blasts. **'Flight:' Witches can levitate themselves and others to simulate flight. * Elemental Manipulation: The ability to manipulate the four classical elements: ** Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate fire and heat. ** Aerokinesis: The ability to manipulate and create air and wind. ** Geokinesis: The ability to conjure and manipulate earthen materials, such as sand, lava and rocks. ** Hydrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate water and all of its forms (liquid, solid or gas). As well as to change it from one state to other. *** Cryokinesis: The ability to create and control ice and cold temperatures. * Chlorokinesis: The ability to conjure and control all manners of flora. Can also conjure, promote growth and rejuvenate plants. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability discharge, conduit and control electricity and lightning. *'Photokinesis': The ability to generate and control light. * Telepathy: The ability to read, communicate and control other's minds, as well as, project user's thoughts onto others. This could also be use on animals. * Teleportation: The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another, as well as, generate inter-dimensional portals or space gates. * Astral projection: The ability to project one and other's soul in to the Underworld and go back. * Transmutation: The ability to transform oneself and others into other things or creatures. Skillful witches can even change their own appearance, allowing them to have a beautiful and attractive appearance, to physically charm men and women. This ability is also known as "glamour". * Necromancy: The ability to contact, raise and control the dead. **'Resurrection:' The ability to resurrect the dead back to life. Witches and Warlocks can resurrect themselves or others by casting the Sacrificial Resurrection Spell. * Clairvoyance: The ability to gain direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event. This also allows the user to see or hear far off places with it's mind and can sense, see and/or hear spiritual/psychic beings and sense other person's presence. As well as to see in the past, present and/or the future. * Palmistry: The ability to read a person's history and possibly future by looking at their palms. * Healing Touch: The ability to heal a person by touching them. * Longevity: The ability to possess a long lifespan. Witches and warlocks are able to live hundreds, if not, thousands of years. * '''Chronokinesis: '''The ability to control time. Witches and warlocks can travel through time by casting The Traveler Spell. Spells and Rituals Appearances References Category:Witches Category:Magic